


From Different Worlds

by Clearlyamintrigued



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyamintrigued/pseuds/Clearlyamintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love isn't about deserving. It's when two people meet… and they connect. Somehow they make each other better, and over time they learn that life is so much easier with each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Different Worlds

**Chapter One: Wishing for More.**

Caroline Forbes ran through the crowded streets of New York. Her boss Isobel was going to kill her for being late. Her legs quaked as one of her black strappy heels got caught in the cracked dirty pavement. Thankfully she managed not to fall flat on her face, and continued running. The evening chill was felt through the short flimsy material of the dress she was wearing. Caroline continued her heel beating methodically against the concrete. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she reached a familiar neon sign. She squeezed through a narrow passage and entered the building through the back door.

Unfortunately as she slipped through she came in face to face with an angry-looking Isobel.

"Oh so, glad you decided to grace us with your presence." The older woman frowned, making her wrinkles more prominent.

"Iz, Am sorry I-" Caroline stopped her rambling knowing that it wasn't going to earn her back in Izzie's good graces. She tugged off her coat, throwing it on the nearest table, before attempting to fix her wind-blown curls. She now stood in a white and silver skin-tight costume that hinted at a hell of a lot more than could be believe decent. The top was a corset styled, that pushed up and emphasised her breasts, the bottom a feathered out mini skirt.

She had already done her hair and make-up, so after a quick approval by Isobel saw Caroline shoved into her place behind curtain.

"You're late." Elena, Isobel's daughter and Caroline's long-time friend hissed; pointing out the obvious as Caroline got into place. She stood on a higher levelled podium, between Elena and her other good friend Bonnie.

A quick nod to the band so they knew she was ready.

The curtains raised and blinding lights announcing it was show time. The band played, and when her queue came Caroline started singing, moving her hands up her body sensually as choreographed, before quickening the pace to match the jazzy upbeat of the music. Bonnie and Elena moved in synch with her as an enthralled audience followed their every move.

When the song finished, they left the stage for the dressing room as another group of girls replaced them. Caroline had barely five minutes to change for her next number. The next one was flashier, and included more choreography, flips, and fifteen more girls backing her up.

"So why were you late anyway?" Elena asked as Caroline traded her dress for a red one on her section of the costume rack.

"I had another audition, it ran longer than expected."

"Does Isobel know?" Bonnie piped from where she was retouching her make-up.

"Nope" Isobel wouldn't approve of anything that would distract, or time-consume one of her girls.

"So, how did the audition go?" Elena asked Caroline shrugged as she secured the wig she needed to wear for the next number.

It went the same as always, which wasn't saying much. Three years ago when she got this job to pay for her acting and singing classes, she honestly believed that her big break was just around the corner. And now here she was still working in a Burlesque club, and not on Broadway, or signed with a record deal like she envisioned. She was only twenty-three and still had the rest of her life ahead of her. But still, Caroline could feel the clock ticking away without having much to show for.

She liked this job, she liked the people she worked with –they were like a small family- , but she always felt like there was more for her out there. Sure they had amazing choreography and with a live band and live singing where better than most mainstream artists. But, She dreamt of being able to move people to tears with a performance; dreamt of receiving a standing ovation; real recognition of the talent she knew she had. And Caroline wasn't going to get any of that here.

"C'mon" Bonnie tugged her towards the stage

* * *

 

It was past one in the morning when the club finally closed. After the show she had received an earful from a pissed off Isobel Flemming. It included half an hour of yelled obscenities and being told that if she didn't pull her act together she was going to be thrown out in the street on her skinny ungrateful ass. Caroline seriously doubted that she would be fired. The club was barely grazing by, and Isobel was just scraping by pay check by measly pay check and seeing as Caroline and Bonnie was the only real vocalists she had pretty much guaranteed her job security. But, still though she could sometimes be a menopausal raging bitch, Isobel had giving her work and for a while back even a roof over her head, and Caroline felt bad. Izzie had been good to all of them, making this place more than just somewhere to run, she made them a family.

Caroline sat herself on a bar stool rubbing her tensed back. She watched as the others performers, band, and crew as they chattered amicably. A martini glass being slid in her direction brought a smile to her face.

"You look like you needed a drink." Matt their bartender and all round handy man offered with a gentle smile. "On the house." Caroline smiled back; free booze was one of her only working benefit.

"Thanks." She nodded appreciatively, twirling the tooth picked olive in her drink.

A wide grin stretched across her face when she noticed a blushing Elena with a bouquet full of gorgeous red roses.

"Who's the guy?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Who do you think?" Bonnie answered.

"Hmm, blue eyes, Leather jacket, second row, third table to the right." Caroline smirked. "Ugh… put the guy out of his misery already." She begged as she eyed the roses enviously.

Elena olive complexion flushed a deep shade of red as she avoided Caroline's blue eyes. Caroline gasped before gasping and squealing. "You have already. It's about time."

"It was just dinner." Elena told them.

"And what's tonight?" Caroline teased, watching the raven haired man waiting outside the club doors. Both she and Bonnie offered a wave.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Their friend announced before heading outside to greet leather jacket.

"Have fun." Bonnie yelled.

"I miss that." Caroline admitted to Bonnie after Elena. "Dinner, flowers, damn it's been awhile since I've gotten some." She downed her drink. Elena had her admirer, even Bonnie had Jeremy, Isobel's nephew trailing after her like a lost puppy.

"Aww, we won't be single forever." Bonnie promised. Caroline rolled her eyes; of course Bonnie won't be when she'll finally notice Jer salivating after her. "A bunch of us are going out to grab a bite, you coming with?" Caroline nodded. She grabbed her keys and her bag. She followed Bonnie and Matt out, she watched silently as her friends and co-workers laughed easily. They all seemed so happy and content. She wondered if they ever like her wanted more.

Caroline couldn't help having this feeling that out there for her was something better. A better life, there was just something missing, something she needed to discover first. As she looked up at the city that never sleeps, she had a feeling that maybe whatever it was, it was going to happen soon.

 


End file.
